Pourquoi pas ?
by Memories01
Summary: et si Beckett décidait-elle enfin de dire ce qu'elle ressent pour son cher écrivain ?
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Pourquoi pas_

_Genre : Romance_

_Personnages principaux : Rick Castle et Kate Beckett_

_Résumé : et si Beckett décidait-elle enfin de dire ce qu'elle ressent pour son cher écrivain ?_

Pourrait se situer durant la saison 4

Ceci est ma première fanfic, se peut que ce soit quelque peu ooc. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

**Chapitre 1**

Elle avait entendu la déclaration de l'écrivain quelques mois auparavant, son écrivain… Ça ne l'était peut-être pas encore mais elle était enfin décidée à changer ça. Cela lui faisait mal de lui mentir sans cesse, jours après jours. Elle doit l'avouer, sa déclaration l'avait touchée, beaucoup de personnes rêveraient d'être à sa place. Entendre ces trois petits mots de la personne qu'on apprécie, qu'on aime devrait être magique. Mais le doute s'installa en elle… Et si la fusillade n'avait pas eu lieu, est-ce qu'il le lui aurait quand même dit ? Aurait-t-il seulement osé ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un geste désespéré de sa part pour qu'elle ne le quitte pas des yeux ou alors il ne le pensait pas, seulement attiré par son physique.

« Arrête Kate, tu essaies juste de trouver une raison pour te défiler… » Elle avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Lanie résonner dans sa tête.

Elle devait le faire, lui dire, lui avouer qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle lui devait bien ça, il avait tout fait pour elle. Peut-être arriverait-elle à être enfin heureuse, dans une histoire d'amour, dans sa vie. Elle devait essayer, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Mais elle était terrorisée, elle détestait faire face à ses sentiments, mais là c'était quelque peu différent, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, qui lui disait que Castle attendrait définitivement ?

Elle le vit sortir de l'ascenseur, habillé d'une chemise bleue faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux étincelant. Avec ses cheveux en bataille comme ça, elle le trouvait terriblement sexy. Mais bien sûr elle ne lui dirait pas, son égo était déjà assez surdimensionné. Elle se demanda quand même depuis quand elle pensait à Castle de la sorte. Comment de l'écrivain insupportable aussi pénible qu'un enfant de 5 ans avait-il pu devenir l'homme charmant auquel elle pensait. Surement un des mystères de la vie.

Celui-ci arriva tout souriant, avec deux cafés à la main, il en tendit évidemment un de ceux-ci à Beckett.

« Merci Castle » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire plus que magnifique

Ah son sourire ! Comment pouvait-il résister à cette femme ? Elle pourrait tout obtenir de lui, juste en montrant sa dentition. Il était sous le charme, il devait bien se l'avouer. C'était un des moments qu'il préférait de la journée, voir le sourire du lieutenant Kate Beckett juste en lui apportant son breuvage quotidien.

«Avec plaisir »

C'était le moment ou jamais, je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais, je n'aurais peut-être plus assez de courage après…

« Castle je… »

« Ah Beckett ! On vient de nous appeler, il y a eu un meurtre à Central Park, Lanie est déjà sur place, elle nous attend. »

« D'accord Espo, et bien on y va alors ! »

Et voilà, une enquête qui arrivait au mauvais moment. Ou alors, cela était peut-être simplement un signe, le destin lui disait qu'elle ne devait rien dire, se taire à jamais. Depuis quand croyait-elle au destin ? Ce ne sont que des bêtises, c'est juste un meurtre qui tombe comme les jours précédents. Pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Elle est sur son lieu de travail, normal qu'elle soit dérangée par Esposito. Elle devrait peut-être lui proposer de sortir boire un verre ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Salut Lanie ! »

« Salut ma belle, Castle. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ? »

« Juan Motorola, 35 ans, homme d'origine mexicaine. Il a reçu une dizaine de balles dans la poitrine, calibre 12. »

« Tu connais l'heure de la mort ? »

« Je dirais entre une et trois heures du matin cette nuit. »

« Ok, merci Lanie. »

« Tiens j'ai retrouvé son portefeuille ainsi que son portable dans sa poche »

« D'accord. Ryan, Esposito, allez voir la famille de la victime, son entourage pour recueillir des informations supplémentaires. Prévenez-moi si vous avez du nouveau »

Nous retournions vers ma voiture, personne ne pouvais donc nous interrompre et en plein élan de courage je lui demandai :

« Dites Castle, vous faîtes quelque chose ce soir ? »

« Serait-ce une invitation lieutenant ? » Me répondit-il l'air moqueur

« Cela dépendra de votre réponse »

Et je partis, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il faut avouer, je jouais peut-être la femme sûre d'elle devant lui mais à l'intérieur j'étais terrifiée. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, espérant qu'il donne une réponse positive.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup à vous tous ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)_

Par contre, désolé désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé de ne pas avoir posté la suite avant. Je n'avais pas d'inspiration, et avec mes examens je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps…

Voici le chapitre 2, j'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long mais je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira (au moins un peu ? Haha) Et encore désolé pour l'attente... Et pour les fautes d'orthographes…

**Chapitre 2**

Je n'y croyais pas. Kate Beckett, la femme dont je suis amoureux depuis si longtemps me demande de lui tenir compagnie ce soir. Si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurai pu dire qu'il y avait une certaine appréhension dans ses yeux. Voilà, je commence à me faire des films… Elle veut juste se changer les idées l'espace d'une soirée. _« Cela dépendra de votre réponse »_ Elle avait sorti cette phrase avec un mélange de sensualité et de détermination. Cette femme aurait ma mort un jour. Elle me rend fou… Plus le temps passe, et plus je tombe sous le charme, de cette personne qui est tellement généreuse et magnifique. Et si j'acceptais son invitation, que se passerait-il ? Où comptait-elle m'emmener ? Devais-je réellement espérer quelque chose d'elle ? Je m'imagine trop de choses. C'est de Kate que je parle quand même… Ce n'est pas parce que je rêve qu'elle partage les mêmes sentiments que moi, que cela va forcément se réaliser. Si seulement…

« Vous venez Castle ? On doit retourner au commissariat. A moins que vous décidiez de rentrer à pied, j'y vais moi. » Me dit-elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà depuis deux bonnes minutes à côté de la voiture.

« J'arrive tout de suite » Répondis-je, lui adressant mon plus beau sourire.

Cela faisait 5 minutes que nous étions à l'intérieur du véhicule, et personne n'avait engagé la conversation. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, c'est juste que nous étions tous deux plongés dans nos pensées. Justement, je donnerai bien des millions pour connaitre les pensées de ma chère détective en ce moment. La coupant dans son moment de réflexion je lui dis :

« Pourrais-je savoir où est-ce que vous avez l'intention de m'emmener ce soir ? »

Alors c'est qu'il compte venir. C'est déjà un bon début… C'est vrai ça, je lui demandais de libérer sa soirée pour moi alors que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où aller. En même temps, quel lieu est approprié pour dévoiler ses sentiments ? Sans prendre de risque je décidais de lui répondre :

« Alors vous allez venir ? Comment dire Castle... Je ne dévoile jamais mes plans à l'avance »

« Oh et bien, très bien mademoiselle Beckett. Mais vous ne comptez pas profiter de moi pour ensuite jeter mon corps dans un endroit où personne ne me retrouvera hein ? Juste pour savoir si je dois dire adieu à mère et Alexis »

Cet homme m'étonnera toujours… Je devrais pourtant être habituée à ses réflexions, mais cela me fera toujours rire…

« Non Castle, je ne compte pas vous tuer aujourd'hui, ne craignez rien. » Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Me voilà rassuré ! Quoi que… Vous n'avez rien dit sur le fait de profiter de moi. J'ai découvert vos plans machiavéliques détective ! Pas que ça me déplaise loin de là... »

« Dans vos rêves Castle ! »

Une fois devant le commissariat, nous sortîmes synchrone de la voiture. Cela me surprendra toujours, c'est comme si nous étions connecté l'un à l'autre. Et si la soirée se passait mal ? Si je n'osais pas lui avouer mes sentiments et que ma peur reprenait le dessus, que nous arriverait-il ? Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre, pas lui. Parce que si cela arrive, je ne sais pas si je trouverai la force de me relever. Toutes les gens à qui je tiens, disparaisse un à un. Je pense que j'ai besoin de lui… Il a le droit de savoir…

« Epluchons les relevés téléphoniques de la victime, voir si il y a quelque chose d'anormal. En espérant que l'on trouvera quelque chose »

Cela faisait des heures que nous cherchions un moindre indice, c'était le néant. Ryan et Esposito n'avait rien trouvé d'interessant de leur côté. Il était 17heures et nos yeux commençaient à fatiguer à force de lire des dossiers pendant des heures entières.

« C'est bon les gars, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant, nous reprendrons tout ça demain. Je range les derniers dossiers et ma journée sera aussi terminée »

« A demain Beckett » Me dirent Esposito et Ryan

« Et bien, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous »

« Effectivement Castle, mais vous pouvez également rentrer chez vous. Vous méritez un peu de repos après tout, c'est tellement rare de vous voir rester un jour de paperasse » lui dis-je une pointe d'humour dans la voix

« C'est vrai, je suis un homme si courageux… » Répondit-il en souriant. « Mais vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça ! Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, impossible de vous défiler, c'est trop tard. Vous m'avez proposé de sortir ce soir, alors sortons ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'avais pas oublié. Mais il reste encore quelques heures avant que la soirée commence, je vous conseille donc de rentrer chez vous. Je vous enverrez l'adresse où nous nous retrouverons ce soir. »

« D'accord. Vous serez décidément mystérieuse jusqu'au bout lieutenant Beckett »

« Vous n'imaginez même pas. »

« Dois-je prendre ça comme un rendez-vous ? »

Voilà, j'avais enfin osé poser la question. Je la regardais dans les yeux, guettant chacune de ses réactions. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne peur, je ne voulais pas la voir fuir, je ne voulais pas la perdre. Mais je fus soulagé quand elle répondit :

« Vous verrez cela ce soir Castle »

L'ascenseur se ferma sur le magnifique sourire de l'écrivain, il était impatient de passer cette soirée avec elle.

Une fois le bureau débarrassé, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme vêtements. Choisir une tenue sobre mais classe en mettant un pantalon noir et un haut qui s'accorde parfaitement bien avec le reste, ou alors mettre une robe, choisissant de montrer une autre de mes facettes à Castle ? Je voudrai l'étonner avec cette soirée, qu'il comprenne à quel point cela me tient à cœur, qu'il voit que je réalise quelques efforts.

Elle opta finalement pour une robe noire lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Les détails de ce vêtement la mettrait parfaitement en valeur épousant parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Mais cette tenue est loin d'être provocante, loin de là. Elle imaginait déjà la tête de Castle quand il la verrait et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle aimait quand ses yeux d'un bleu pétillant se posaient sur elle. Même si elle ne lui avait pas encore avoué.

L'écrivain de son côté, était déjà prêt. Castle avait décidé de s'habiller simplement. Une chemise à carreau bleue qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et un jean. Il avait hâte… Dans une heure, il serait de nouveau aux côtés de Beckett. Enfin, dans une heure, il serait plus aux côtés de Kate, dans une heure, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

Plus de batterie… Cela faisait une heure que mon gsm sonnait, me signalant qu'il faudrait que je le recharge. Etant en retard, je mis mes affaires dans mon sac, et je pris une paire de chaussures noires avec des talons d'une hauteur raisonnable et me voilà partie.

J'arrivais devant le restaurant que j'avais choisi plus tôt dans la journée. Je n'y été jamais allée, mais comme je partais sur de nouvelles bases aujourd'hui, je voulais innover, en espérant que cela me porte chance. Il se trouvait à dix minutes de l'appartement des Castle, j'aurai donc le temps de préparer ce que je souhaite lui dire, avant qu'il n'arrive. Timing parfait.

« Retrouvez-moi à l'angle de la septième avenue. Un seul indice, nous mangerons italien ce soir » Voilà, sms envoyé.

Je lisais ce sms, j'étais content, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus mangé italien et surtout cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus mangé en si agréable compagnie. Je répondis : « D'accord, merci. A tout à l'heure ! »

Une fois les clefs dans sa poche, il se dirigea vers l'entrée prêt à partir. Mais la porte s'ouvra subitement et laissa apparaitre une Alexis, toute pâle et cernée comme si cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

« Eh, ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je devais dormir chez une amie, tout se passait bien, mais les trente dernières minutes je les ai passées dans ses toilettes. Je ne peux rien manger sans que cela me fasse vomir et j'ai le tournis… Donc j'ai pensé que la meilleure idée serait de revenir à la maison et regarder un film tranquillement avec toi dans le salon. Comme ça, tu ne passeras pas non plus la soirée seul. »

« Oh vient ici ma puce… T'es brûlante ! Prépares un film et installe-toi dans le fauteuil. Je vais chercher des médicaments ça te soulagera un peu, je reviens. On appellera le médecin demain matin. »

Il n'avait jamais vu sa fille comme ça, Alexis avait déjà été malade bien sûr, mais là, elle semblait si fragile et désemparée. Il ne pouvait pas décidément pas la laisser toute seule. Il devait prévenir Kate. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait « ce rendez-vous », il était déçu évidemment… Mais ce n'était la faute de personne. Et ils pouvaient reporter cette soirée à demain, enfin si elle voulait encore de lui…

Il essaya d'appeler Beckett mais il tomba tout de suite sur son répondeur. « Elle doit surement finir de se préparer ». Il lui envoya donc un message :

« Bonsoir, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas venir ce soir, Alexis est revenue il y a cinq minutes et elle est malade, il vaut mieux que je reste avec elle, il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule. En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, et que l'on pourra reporter cette soirée avec grand plaisir. Soyez sage détective, je compte sur vous ) A demain. »

« Allez, un bon film et une couverture et notre soirée reposante peut commencer » Dit-il en feignant un sourire sur son visage.

Beckett était toujours devant le restaurant, elle savait ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle s'était décidée, elle était prête. Mais malheureusement, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que son gsm avait enfin succombé au manque de batterie. Elle ne vit donc pas le message de Castle. Elle n'était pas au courant, qu'il avait eu un imprévu. Elle pouvait attendre devant ce restaurant encore bien longtemps…

_Voilà, voilà… Je sais qu'il y a encore des problèmes de temps avec la narration et le pov mais je n'arrives pas à trouver le juste milieu... J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ! :)_


End file.
